Beckett Family 2031 Halloween
Shopping for costumes Nicole: "The Becketts were at Party City looking for costumes to buy for the kids." Brian: "Alright, kids. We're here to get some costumes, right?" Peter: "That's right." and John wait outside the dressing room while the other kids try on their costumes comes out in a fairy costume Amanda: "What do you think, Dad?" Brian: "Looks good, Amanda." Amanda: "Thanks. I like it." comes out in a cat costume Brian: "Amber, you look good." Amber: "Thank you, Dad. I like it too." comes out in a ghost costume Brian: "Looking good." Peter: "Thanks." comes out in a witch costume Stacie: "What do you think?" Brian: "Looks good, Stacie." comes out in a Batman costume Brian: "Looking very good, Stevie." Stevie: "Thanks. I like this costume." Shopping for Halloween candy Nicole: "The Becketts were also shopping for Halloween candy." Stacie and Amanda pick out Mars candy Stevie and Peter pick out other candy, such as Nestlé Brian: "Well, that's we got for Halloween to give out for the trick-or-treaters." Time for trick-or-treating Nicole: "Since John and Brian were staying to give out candy for trick-or-treaters, Rhonda was taking the other five kids trick-or-treating." Brian: "Well, I've been giving out candy for trick-or-treaters since we got married, Rhonda." Rhonda: "I know. Amber, Amanda, Stacie, Peter, Stevie, we're ready now!" other five kids arrive downstairs in their costumes and Rhonda leads them out the door Going trick-or-treating and the five kids arrive at a house Peter: "Trick-or-treat!" Stevie: "Trick or fpuck you!" Rhonda: "Excuse me. What did you just say, Stevie?" laughs covers all the houses and trees with toilet paper Rhonda: "Stacie, what on earth are you doing?" flips off all the other trick-or-treaters Amanda: "Fuck all you trick-or-treaters! Fuck YOU!" Rhonda: "Watch your language, Amanda. Don't make me have to wash your mouth out with soap." takes off her cat costume and runs across naked around town Rhonda: "Amber! Get your costume back on! There's a few cars around here!" Amber: "Shut up!" Rhonda: "Stevie? Stevie!" goes off on his own to get more candy few minutes later, Rhonda and Peter get the last house, when a police officer brings Amber, Amanda, Stacie and Stevie back to them Policeman: "Found them, Rhonda." Rhonda: "Where have you been, Stevie? I was worried sick about you." Stevie: "I'm sorry. I just went off to do some more trick-or-treating." Rhonda: "Stevie, you should never go off on your own! That is dangerous! What if something bad happened to you? There are some bad people who want to hurt you. If you got hurt, I wouldn't been able to help you. The same goes for you too Stacie, Amber and Amanda. You need to know that rules are there for a reason." Returning home five kids dump their candy out on the dining room table Rhonda: "When you kids finish changing into your PJ's, wanna watch Casper Meets Wendy?" Amanda/Peter/Stevie/Amber/Stacie: "Yes!" the four of the kids are changing into their pajamas, Stevie sneaks into the kitchen and eats nearly all his candy and then hogs his other siblings' treats, gorging them quickly in a few short minutes Stevie: "That tasted good!" the siblings come down, they find their candy is nowhere to be found Peter: "Mom! Someone ate all our candy!" Amber: "I know who did it. Stevie." Stevie: You ain't got evidence against me, bitch! (Amber holds a mirror, revealing Stevie has chocolate smeared against his lips, Cheetos powder on his fingers, and crumbs around his mouth) comes downstairs, Brian and John do too John: "Steven Daniel Beckett, why would you do something like that? That was so greedy!" Stevie: "Just wanted more candy." burps Brian: "That's it. Go to your room, Stevie!" John: "You can forget about watching Casper Meets Wendy!" Stevie: "Like hell I will! They all deserved it anyway." grabs Peter's ghost costume off the table Peter: "Stevie, what are you doing?! Give me back my ghost costume!" Stevie: "Shut up!" hits Peter and rips the costume into pieces and throws it into the fireplace Peter: "My ghost costume!!" begins to cry Brian: "What is wrong, Peter?" Stacie and Amanda throw more matches in the fire, burning the entire costume up Brian: "That's it, Amber, Amanda, Stacie and Stevie, you're all grounded for a whole week. And all your privileges are taken away as well!" Stevie: "It was just a crappy-looking costume anyway. Who cares? Peter deserved it. He is just a crybaby.' puts the fire out using the fire extinguisher Stevie: "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" Stevie begins to notice that his stomach hurts Stevie: "Ouch, my stomach hurts real bad..." Brian: "Maybe that stomachache of yours might teach you a lesson on greed." (Peter is still crying as he is holding where Stevie punched him) Rhonda: There, there Peter. You go on to bed honey. Your father and I will cheer you up in the morning. Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Space Transcripts